Lion King III: Kiara and Kovu's Reign
by fashionable dog lover12
Summary: After the end of TLK 2, Kovu and Kiara have a cub, Tara. But a threat is on the rise, The Mountain Pride manages to escape the threat and comes to the Pridelands to stay. Join Tara, her friends, and the rest of the pride to fight the battle. Will the Pridelanders and Mountain Pride win or will the threat change life for others forever?. (I DO NOT OWN LION KING)
1. Chapter 1:A new Heir

**Chapter 1 right here,YAY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The sun shined over the heated lands. A young lioness layed in the big Pride Rock cave with a cream cub in her paws. A lion entered the quiet cave, it was Kovu.<p>

"She's beautiful, Kiara" "she is".Kiara then noticed something; the cub was cream like her grandmother. Then, Rafiki came into the cave a couple minutes later. The elder mandrill poured powder onto the cub's little head that was facing him. The cub then sneezed and then opened it's eyes. "what should we name her, Kiara ?" Kovu asked "Tara…I always liked that name" "Tara it is". Rafiki then picked up Tara and walked out of the cave with the future king and queen of the Pridelands stopped at the edge of the rock. Animals looked up at the cub, royals, and raised Tara into the air. Leaves brought by the wind swirled around the newborn cub. Rafiki lowered her down and Kiara held her gently with her jaw and the couple and their new child went back into the cave.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna get you,Imani!" Tara shouted "no you aren't" Imani shouted back.<p>

"Imani stop!,how about we go get the others to play?" "sure,let's just hope Rehani isn't getting a bath" Imani responded.

"Yeah,it's annoying when that happens" "well,let's go get them before all of them are taking a bath" Tara said,then taking of like a flash,Imani then followed.

They stopped when they saw their friend,Tempest sitting by her mother. "Tempest,wanna come play?" "I'll have to ask my mom" Tempest responds,"you can,Tempest,I'll watch you guys from here" "ok,guys,let's go get the others" Imani said

"Nandi, Adin, Rehani, come play with us" Tempest shouted. "we're coming" Adin shouted in response. "What do you wanna do,guys?" asked Rehani, suddenly, Nandi got an idea in his head, "follow me". The others followed.

After a couple minutes of running, Nandi finally stopped. Tempest suddenly reconized this place "_the gorge"_ she thought. The place was lifeless, it would be hard for an animal to survive in the gorge because there was no food, no water, and no shelter from rain or stampedes. "Nandi, should we be here?" Imani asked "yeah we should,it's so cool here" he responded. "Look guys,I'm so high up I'm the king of the gorge" Nandi exlaimed, Tara rolled her eyes "_I'm glad I'm not as kiddish as him_" she thought in her head. Then,Nandi roared as loud as he could. Suddenly, the ground shook hard "stampede!" Rehani shouted. Suddenly, Tara slipped and fell, but then managed to hold on to a branch.

"Tara!, hang on, grab my paw" Adin said lending out his right paw. He pulled Tara up onto the ground.

"Thanks for saving me, Adin" Tara said with a smile after she caught a breath "you're welcome, princess" he then teased for fun "you don't have to call me that" Tara said "I know". "We should run back home guys" Imani said "yeah, let's go" added Tempest. They headed back to the Pridelands, without anyone exept the cubs knowing what happened at the gorge that day


	2. Chapter 2:Damon

**Chapter 2: Damon**

**I hope my first 85 viewers liked the first chapter and**** mostly I'll be updating the story randomly if you wanted to know how much I'll be updating. So this chapter is now when the cubs have became 16 in human years when the actual story begins, on with the story now!**

Tara and her friends have now grown into strong teenagers. Tara, Tempest, Imani, and a new female in the pride, Asha were laying on the rocks. "So, Asha, where did you, your mom and little bro come from?" Tempest asked. Asha sighed sadly at the question "we decided to leave our pride to find more food and water because our lands were running a bit low on it, but just before we left, the pride was attacked by another pride".

**Flashback…**

Fire surrounded Asha and Zanya, fear crept over them. _"Is this it, me dying without even saying goodbye to my mother and brother?"_ Asha thought, then she got an Idea. Asha then jumped over the fire "come on, Zanya, hurry!". Zanya then safely jumped over the fire just like Asha did, they started sprinting for minutes long until, they heard a worried, female voice. "Asha, Zanya, there you are!" Asha's mother, Ubora exlaimed. "Come on, we need to get out of here!" "Zanya, we must go find your father" Zanya's mother ran up and said. Asha and Zanya looked into eachother's eyes, this was goodbye for them. "if we don't ever see eachother again, I'm gonna miss you so much" said Zanya "me too, Zanya". The two then ran with their families, with the two girls sure that they were never going to see eachother again.

**End of flashback...**

"So that's the story" Asha finished. "We're sorry that you may not see Zanya again" Imani said "it's okay". Suddenly, Tara saw someone at the border.

The girls ran to the border to the intruder.

"Who are you?" Tara asked "I'm Damon, I must speak with the king and queen,I'm no threat to any lion in this pride" "alright, we trust you" Tempest said after a silence of thinking lionesses. Damon was then just looking at Asha, her hazelish blue eyes sparkled while her golden orangish fur was lit by the sun. "But, if you hurt anyone in this pride on purpouse" Tara spoke; she then extended her sharp and shiny claws. "Ok ok!, just lead me to the king please" Damon said, what Tara said caught his attention, "right this way" said Asha,they walked on to Priderock.

"Dad, there's someone who needs to speak with you" the princess informed "bring him in please". Damon came in from behind the teen lionesses. "What is your buisness here?" Kovu asked "your majesty, there has been a recent major attack on our pride, many are injured and our lands are destroyed" "and your point is?" asked the king "we need somewhere to stay temporarily or pemanantly, so I was chosen to come and ask if we could stay here, but just before you speak, we have considered what could happen if the attacking pride comes back and attacks us all, if we were to train for at least a month mabey, we could defeat them not only in numbers, but also in strenth" Damon explained. Kovu and Kiara thought about this for a minute, while the teens just waited silently. "We made a descision, you can stay" Kiara said finally "thank you very much your majesties" Damon said with a smile on his face. "Is your pride in the mountains still?" Kovu asked, Damon said no and that they were only minutes away from the east border. The teens including Damon walked out of the cave. "So this must be good for your pride huh?" Asha asked Damon "yeah it's a really good thing for my pride" "and by the way, Asha, would you like to come with me to go get them?" "sure" Asha responded with a smile on her face, they then walked away. "Well, let's get back for lunch, my mom said that the huntresses were gonna try to get mostly buffalo today" Tara said, so they all walked back to PrideRock


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Mountain Pride

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Mountain Pride**

Damon and Asha reached the eastern border of the Pridelands.

"Alright everyone, the pride is allowed to stay here" Damon called, then came out a lion. His mane was fully grown and brown while his red eyes showed the markings of a king. "Well done, Damon" "thank you your majesty", "hey Damon, who's that girl whos' with you?" a female voice called, she then came out. She was light brown and had dirt brown eyes, "Mehoa, this is Asha, she's my friend" "nice to meet you" Mehoa said quickly and cheerily."Nice to meet you too, Mehoa" Asha said, she actually meant it, unlike Mehoa. "Well everyone, let's go and get settled" Damon finally said after some silence, and as he said they went into the pride. 

It was the next day around lunch time. The king and queen along with others got to know the new lion's and lioness's names. The Mountain Pride's ruler's names were King Taki and Queen Najma. They didn't have any heirs yet, but the queen was pregnant. There were also the other citizens of the pride. There was Laini, Dalili, Erevu, Malika, and Hazina were some of the teens in the pride. Then, there were some cubs, Razina and Rozi were twins, Selesse, Zuberi, and Nikito. Then they had a hunters team and a huntresses team. Chandu, Zachu, Ukembe, and Abasi were in the small hunters team, while there were many more lionesses in the other hunting team.

Everyone was liking the new arrivals, especially the cubs.

It was dinner time, lions ate their prey. After dinner, the pride went to sleep in the warmth of the cave

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for short chapter, I'll try to make them longer<strong>


	4. Chapter 4:Vitani's New Love

**Chapter 4: Vitani's New Love**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet, peaceful noon in the Pridelands. Vitani walked about the lands. Then, she saw a lion. He was handsome to Vitani, strong looking as well.<p>

"Hey, what's your name?" the lion came up and said "Vitani" "I'm Tahiku"

"Hey, Vitani, even though I don't know you really, would you meet me tonight out here?" he asked "ok" she responded with a smile. "Ok, meet you tonight" he said before they started to walk away. "_Whoah, she's hot_" he thought. "_Whoah, he's hot_" Vitani thought.

Night rose in a flash. When no one was looking, Vitani opened her eyes and carefully got up. She then looked to see if anyone saw her, no one did. Once she carefully stepped over everyone, she ran out to the place where her Tahiku met.

Tahiku was there already.

"Hey Vitani"

"hey, so why did you want me to come?"

"because...I want you to be my mate"

"what?, we barely even know eachother"

"then let's get to know eachother, we can get to know eachother for a while and then you can decide. We can run away together and have a family"

Vitani thought it through, she then gave a answer "we can go now"

"alright, but before we have cubs let's get to know eachother"

"and by the way, Tahiku, I already liked you anyway"

"me too"

Vitani then looked back at the rock before they wandered away.

* * *

><p>The next morning the two were still walking, they ate earlier. They talked and discussed about where they could live. They decided they would live in grasslands.<p>

Finally, they got to the grasslands. It was wide with grass and prey. They made a big den big enough for a family.

"Tahiku, when do you want cubs?"

"anytime, I've actually been despate a bit"

"same with me"

"and soon we're gonna have to expand the pride by getting a medicine lioness, three others for hunting, and any others who would like to join"

"you're right, Tahiku"

"do you just wanna rest right now since we just walked miles?"

"sure I guess."

They then fell into a peacefull nap.

* * *

><p>"We haven't found Vitani yet, your majesty" said a lioness "please keep looking, she's my sister, we gotta find her" Kovu responded with worry.<p>

Then something then got in a lioness's head "King Kovu, I think I know what happened to her" she spoke, the lioness was Vitani's friend, Tawa.

"What happened?" the king asked

"she said she was going to meet a lion last night, ans she told me his name was Tahiku"

"anything else?"

"she said she may or may not come back, and she said if she didn't come back, she wanted me to say goodbye to you for her"

Kovu then just thought for a second _"she may've ran away with Tahiku, I don't know why but I guess we're gonna have to accept she's gone"_ he thought, he then said it. The pride became sad that she was gone, but they hoped she was safe.


	5. Chapter 5: A Day For Teens

**Chapter 5: A Day For Teens**

* * *

><p>It was bright in the Pridelands, the teens were bored as they layed in the cave.<p>

"I'm so bored" complained Imani

"there's nothing to do" moaned Nandi

"we'll die if we lay here any longer" groaned Asha, they all didn't know what to do.

Tara then got an idea "we could go swim, or have a game catching competition"

"that actually sounds fun" exlaimed Tempest

"yeah that does sound fun" Asha added

"well, then let's go" Adin exlaimed before running out of the cave, the others then followed.

* * *

><p>They first decided to have a game compitition. It was where you would catch prey and game and whoever had the most and best game would win. They all had taken their hunting test so they could catch prey. They lined up horizontally on the short grass, they crouched low once they saw some really big buffalo.<p>

"On your mark" Nandi whispered loud enough for the teens to hear

"get set"

"go."

The teens took off like the fastest wildfire or wind gust, but it was mostly Tara. She was the first to catch the prey, but it wasn't just something small, it was the biggest buffalo of the whole group of them. Imani then caught a buffalo, though she had to fight Nandi for it. Asha and Tempest caught prey along with the rest of the boys. The game competition ended quickly because of the pro skills the teens had. "I think the results are: Tara first, me second, Tempest third, Imani fourth, Rehani fift, and Nandi sixth" Adin announced. They smiled before then heading to the water hole.

* * *

><p>They layed at the waterhole, the sun shone on them. Tara then decided to jump in, she swam in the fresh water. Nandi then pushed Imani in, she screamed "Nandi!" playfully. "I was bored, I didn't wanna jump in" he said. Soon Adin jumped in as well as Tempest, while Rehani didn't bother to jump in. Soon it was near sunset and supper time. "We better get going" Asha said, they saw the huntresses team coming back with fresh prey.<p>

* * *

><p>Vitani and Tahiku had found a medicine lioness and a couple other pride members including cubs. The medicine lioness's name was Uzima, then the four other lioness's names were Penda, Mavima, Chiku, and Jumu. Tahiku dug dens for the mothers and their cubs. Vitani and Tahiku finally decided they'd try for a cub that night.<p>

"You know, Vitani, you look quite fine today" Tahiku said

"save it for tonight"

"I know"

Jumu and Mavima were coming back with prey

"well, supper is here" said Tahiku.

Soon it was night, Vitani and Tahiku were ready, they then started the mating process.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Vitani went to Uzima to see if she was expecting. Vitani was pregnant not with one, but Uzima predicted twins. Tahiku was excited he was gonna be a father. The king and queen were in the cave alone.<p>

"Do you wanna discuss names?" Vitani asked

"Shani for a girl?" said Tahiku

"Jakoa for a boy?"

"I thinks we got good names for them" said Vitani

"I guess so."

They just sat there then. The cubs would come soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that all my chapters are so short!, I'll try to make them any much bigger<strong>


	6. Chapter 6:An Intruder

**Chapter 6: An Intruder**

Tara sat on the rocks with Adin that day. It was sunny and breezy, Tara's favorite type of weather, no clouds in the sky. Then, Adin spotted a lion at the border, and he wasn't a Pridelander or Mountainarian.

"Tara, look, it's an intruder"

"you're right, we better go chase him off" Tara said. They leaped off the rocks and ran like flashes through the grassy field. They finally reached the intruder.

"Who are you and state your buisness?" Tara demanded

"I'm not telling, but I'll do something else" the dark lion said, he then extended his claws. He then was about to tackle Tara, but Adin swiped him out of the way with his claws extended as well. They started a battle. Adin roared loudly at the wanting-to-attack lion, Adin injured the other lion's chest and then bit his back, but that wasn't enough to stop this lion. Adin then tackled him, scratched him and bit him more on the back. Finally, Adin stopped, the other lion gave up. "Our pride will come to war with yours, and there's nothing you can do about it" the dark lion went off where his bloody red eyes didn't look into Adin's greyish blue anymore.

"We need to report my dad" exlaimed Tara before running off, Adin then followed.

* * *

><p>In the Grasslands, everything went well. Vitani was still pregnant, but her due date was near like Uzima pride grew a bit over the passed 2 weeks, including females who were skilled huntresses that were invited into the huntresses group.<p>

Vitani layed heavily pregant in the cave, she looked happily at her expanded belly and whispered "I'm waiting for you."

A smile remained on her face before falling asleep


	7. Chapter 7:The Birth

**Chapter 7: The Birth**

Vitani was close to due date any hour now. Vitani layed in the cave. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain. "Ahh!..." "Tahiku, get Uzima" "I will, just stay calm"

Finally, Vitani was done with givng birth. "A boy and a girl, congrats" said Uzima. Tahiku came in a while later. "The're beautiful, Vitani"

" our Shani and Jakoa"

* * *

><p>"Come and get me, Jakoa!" Shani's friend, Abeke shouted<p>

"oh I'll get you alright."

"Guys, run!" shouted Shani. Shani, Abeke, Ari, and Kito ran.

They ran from fast Jakoa, he was fast, but no match for Shani. Suddenly, Abeke was tagged, and abeke was right behind Shani. Shani started running faster, and faster and faster. Until, she splashed into the waterhole

"Shani!" Abeke gasped

"oh no" said Kito.

Shani then started swimming towards the surface, she made it.

"Shani, you're okay!" exlaimed Ari

"thanks to my mother, she's the one that taught Ari and I to swim" Shani said

"thank the kings" Kito said relieved.

"Cubs, lunch time!" Vitani called. The cubs came running back to the cave.

* * *

><p>It was night. Shani and Jakoa were having their friends over to stay the night. Jakoa was begging his mother for a story.<p>

"Well if you want a story, that's what you'll get" Vitani said.

"One day, a lioness met a handsome lion, another night they decided to runaway together. Later on, they had two cubs that would play all day with their friends just like you. And that makes a end to the story."

"Too short" Shani complained

"well, that's all I got Shani, goodnight cubs"

"aww..." exlaimed the cubs

"goodnight mom" said Shani. They all fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8:A Blooming Love

**Chapter 8: A Blooming Love**

It was sunny in the Pridelands. Cloudless skies were finally back after a week, wich Tara was happy about.

Adin saw Tara. Her beautiful, blue eyes shined and her cream fur was so smooth as well as the patch of gold on her chest. Her kindness stood out and Adin thought she was more beautiful than the sunrise or the blue of the water. She was amazing and incredible to Adin, not because she was a princess, but because of who she was.

"Hey Tara?" said Adin

"yeah"

"I was wondering would you uhh...go on a date with me?"

"really?, yes I'd love to"

"around sunset mabey?"

"ok, I'll just have to ask my parents, but I'm sure they'll let me go out with you, the think you're a good lion"

"I've heard"

"so see you later" said Adin

"bye."

Tara walked away with a big smile on her face, her crush finally asked her out.

* * *

><p>"A date with Adin?" said Kovu, eyes wide<p>

"yes, please dad"

"I-I..."

Tara looked at him with wide eyes and wide hope.

"Ok, you can go out with him" Kovu finally said

"oh thank you!" Tara exlaimed.

* * *

><p>It was near sunset, Tara was about to go out on her date. Just before she left the cave, "Tara, wait" said Kiara, she held a beautiful blue flower that matched Tara's eyes in her jaws. Kiara slipped the flower behind Tara's right ear. "Thanks mom, it's pretty" "go have fun, Tara."<p>

* * *

><p>Tara and Adin walked to the place he was gonna take her.<p>

"Are we almost there?" said Tara

"yep, just up here."

They trailed up a big rock, they could see the scarlett sunset in the distance.

"Oh Adin, the sunset's beautiful"

"not as beautiful as you"

"thank you."

"You know what?" said Adin

"what?"

"I liked you ever since I was a cub"

"me too."

"Tara, could I ask you this?"

"yeah"

"would you be my girlfriend?"

"please Tara, you're me prescious jewel, my beautiful star, the one I wanna be mates with and have cubs with one day, the one who can keep a smile on my face, the one who's passionate and pretty, the one who cares for others like no other, the one and only...who I'm always gonna love and never forget."

"Yes, yes absolutely!" she exlaimed, she then licked him. They started to lick eachother.

Soon the stars came out a little, they layed on the rock until they decided to go back. As they walked back, a conversation popped up.

"Hey Adin, what would you think running away together and having our own pride one day?"

"it sounds great, but we probably can't because there isn't another heir to the throne"

"well, we'll just have to wait and see." They continued to walk back to Priderock.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila!, I hope you enjoyed the fluff and romance between Tara and Adin, I even came up with a name "Taradin". Next chapter coming soon!<strong>

**-fashionable dog lover12**


	9. Chapter 9:A Second Heir

**Chapter 9:A Second Heir**

Tara sat in the cave, she had Imani by her side. Kiara had been pregnant for a while now, she was only hours, maybe minutes away from her due date.

Tara and Adin discussed with her parents about wanting to leave and make a pride of their own. Her parents said yes, but they had to be at least a day away from the pride. Tara and Adin decided they'd make a pride very close to the coast. They asked their friends to come with them when they make their own pride, they all said yes.

Kiara suddenly felt sharp pain, "ahh!..." she screamed. "The cub's coming!" she shouted

"Don't worry mom, I'll get Rafiki!" Tara reassured, she ran off to Rafiki's tree, while Imani followed.

* * *

><p>Kiara layed in peace in the cave, a cub layed in her paws. The cub bared emerald green eyes and dark cream fur tinted light brown. Kovu came in with Tara behind her.<p>

"Kiara, the cub's beautiful" said Kovu

"yeah, is it a girl or boy?" said Tara

"another girl."

"What should we name her, Kiara?" Kovu asked

"wait, I have a name, what about...Via?" Tara suggested

"Via?...I love it"

"that's a good one, Tara"

"thanks dad."

Via's presentation began only minutes later. Afterwards, they headed back into the cave to have family time.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about how SHORT it is, this is probably the shortest chapter yet, I'm running out of ideas, but I have a big idea for the next chapter<strong>

**-fashionable dog lover12**


	10. Chapter 10:Vitani's Return

**Chapter 10:Vitani's Return**

It was a nice day in the Grasslands, Vitani and Tahiku's pride. The king and queen sat in the royal cave.

"Hey Tahiku, I was thinking...we should go to the Pridelands, my brother and everyone deserves to know where I am"

"that's true, but when should we leave?"

"tomorrow while morning commute, and should we bring the pride?"

"I think so."

* * *

><p>Vitani and Tahiku woke up around sunrise the next day.<p>

"Good morning, Vitani"

"morning."

"Hey Tahiku, when would you like another cub?"

"I don't know, here we have the most privacy"

"well, it's only early morning" said Tahiku

"we can't now, I want to have our cub here"

"alright."

The cubs were at the near front of the cave sleeping still.

"Those silly snoozers" said Tahiku

* * *

><p>The pride finally packed up and left, only four lions were left to guard the territory. Shani and Abeke rid on Vitani's back half the way.<p>

"Hey mom?" asked Shani

"yes Shani?"

"do I have any cousins?"

"you have one that I know of, her name is Tara. But she's not your age, she's a teenager now"

"I really want to meet her"

"don't worry, sweetie you will."

They finally were close to the east border of the Pridelands, Vitani wasn't sure if Kovu would be mad as well as glad to see her.

Tara and her friends were looking over the eastern border, it was calm and peaceful, Damon started hanging with the group because he and Asha were also now boyfriend and girlfriend. Imani was also being asked out on a date by another teen named Shiku. Tara then saw a thin figure she realized who it was

"aunt Vitani" she said

"aunt Vitani!" she shouted she then ran to her, the others followed.

"Is that who I think it is?" said Vitani

the pretty teen kept coming

"it's Tara!" Vitani said before running off to her.

* * *

><p>After the reunion with everyone, Vitani was introducing her family to Kovu and everybody. Everybody who knew Vitani was happy that she returned.<p>

Vitani was walking with Kovu.

"Me and my family will have to go home soon"

"what?, you just returned and now you're gonna go back and leave your family behind?"

"I'm not leaving my family behind, you're my family too it's just that my home is the Grasslands. I'm only a day away."

"Well...if you're only a day away I'll allow you to go home" Kovu finally said

"thank you Kovu"

"your welcome, just come visit ok?"

"ok."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Vitani and her family and pride left to go home, everyone said their goodbyes to Vitani. Vitani's pride gained some more members, Tawa and her mate joined along with others.<p>

But a fate was soon to come, no one knew what was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, my chapter is short. Sadly, the chapters are gonna stay short because I just can't make them longer, sorry to disapoint you.<strong>

**-fashionable dog lover12**


	11. Chapter 11:A Visitor

**Chapter 11: A Visitor**

A lion walked through the grass. His heart was cold as dry ice and had bloody red eyes. He saw Priderock in the distance. "I will show them who is king."

* * *

><p>Kovu sat in the cave. Then, two lions came in. "Your majesty, someone wants to speak with you" one lion said<p>

"and he doesn't look like a lion we should trust" the other lion said

"thank you for telling me, bring him in."

The dark lion walked in. "I am Sefu, king of the Darkness Pride."

"Your point is?" asked Kovu

"war, I am requesting war over land and who its ruler shall be"

"and why are you requesting war on such a dumb subject, you'd also put lions and lioness's lives at risk for a war for a dumb reason!"

"my reason has more than the part of it I gave you, I'm keeping the other part a secret" Sefu snapped.

"well if you don't have a good reason then I'm saying no"

"if you say no, everything you care about will be destroyed, my pride will kill yours and this shall be our territory"

_"oh yeah you're so powerful"_ Kovu thought in his head.

Sefu then snapped "war in three days." Sefu then walked out. "This isn't good" Kovu said.

* * *

><p>That night, Kovu slept in peace.<p>

_A lioness sat with two lion cubs in her paws. She was a tan-gold color, her eyes were a calming light purple. She was a bit thin, but not much. A lion then stood, he was dark auburn and had the greenest eyes a lion or lioness could ever see._

_ "Our cubs are beautiful, Tamika" said the lion_

_"they are, Chaka."_

_"What should we name them?" Chaka asked_

_"how about...Kovu and...Vitani?" Tamika asked_

_"perfect."_

_Then, a lioness walked in. _

_"Some fine cubs you have there" said the lioness, evily_

_"What do you want, Zira?"_

_"them, I will use them to take the throne of the Pridelands"_

_"never!, they are ours" Tamika said._

_"Well, I'm taking them anyways" Zira said before snatching them out of her paws and running. "No!..." Tamika cried. Tamika started crying. _

_"Why...my Kovu and Vitani...taken from me?" Tamika sobbed quietly_

Then, Kovu woke up. Breathing hard with now many questions, He then decided to just go back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12:The War

**Chapter 12: The War**

The Pridelanders trained for the war. Vitani and her pride came to help as well. Kovu still wondered about the dream he had that night, who were the lion and lioness?.

Soon, the united prides went out to war. Some lionesses were left to care for cubs. The teens were also requested to come as well.

Tara walked with Adin. "Adin, will this go well?"

"hopefully"

"Adin...please don't die"

"I promise I won't"

"and protect my parents and the others please"

"don't worry, Tara."

Soon, they made it to the battlefield. They met Sefu there.

"You will die" Sefu said through his evil breath.

"no, I won't die, none shall die" Kovu said. Then, Kovu saw a lion and lioness. They were the same from Kovu's dream. They looked at him

"he looks so much like Kovu" Tamika said

"I know"

"I miss him and Vitani" Tamika almost started crying

"I know, Tamika." Kovu heard their talking, he started to wonder if _he_ was the Kovu they were talking about.

Soon, the war started.

Lions scratched each other and bit each other. The only one who weren't attacking were Chaka and Tamika. Kovu would keep randomly looking at them through out the battle. Tara found herself going against Sefu, scared, but strong at the moment. At a perfect moment for Tara to attack, Sefu pounded Kovu to the ground. When he was about to swipe him with his claws extended, Tara smacked him down against the hard, stone ground. "DON'T YOU EVER HURT MY FATHER!" she shouted before doing the most extreme attack though out the entire war. Soon, Sefu layed on the ground, he didn't move. He barely breathed. He was covered in many scratches and cuts, there was some blood in his now shaggy mane. "I will let you live if you end the war" Tara said firmly "no, I choose to die" he responded through his very weak voice. "Very well" Tara then said. Then, Sefu's eyes were closed and it didn't look like he was breathing anymore, he was dead. Tamika then came forward to the Pridelander's king. "Kovu?" Tamika asked

"umm yes that's my name"

"wait nevermind, you're probably not the Kovu I mean. it's just that you look so much like him, I wish Zira didn't take him and Vitani away from me" Tamika muttered the last words.

"Zira?...I think I know her" Kovu said

"were you raised by Zira?, is your sister Vitani?"

"yes how did you know?"

"Kovu, you're my son."

Kovu's eyes were wide at her words. Zira wasn't his mother?.

Tamika had a tear in her eye. "Chaka, Kovu's alive!" Tamika said

"Vitani, is that really you?" Chaka asked her

"I guess." The united family nuzzled. "It's been a busy day, we should go home" Tamika said

"come with us to Priderock" Kovu said.

* * *

><p>As they walked home, Tamika suddenly asked Kovu<p>

"Kovu, am I a grandmother?"

"yes, you can meet one your grandchildren, Tara!" Kovu said

"yeah dad"

"meet your grandma"

"what?, I'm confused"

"well...I found my real mother and father"

"oh"

"Mom, Tara, Tara,your grandma" Kovu said.

* * *

><p>Soon, Tamika and Chaka got to know everyone, including their grandchildren. It was a tough, but good day.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13:Epilouge

**Chapter 13:Epilouge**

Eighteen-year old Tara, Adin, Imani, Tempest, Asha, Nandi, Damon, Rehani, and Shiku were about to leave the Pridelands. Everyone was gonna miss them, especially their parents and family. Soon the teens said goodbye. They went away and were gonna build their families one day.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Yay!, I finished my first story! :):):):):):):):)<strong>


End file.
